


Love is a Dangerous Thing

by StarrySkied_Hunter



Series: Impossible Science Stuff [3]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, i just need them to kiss dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkied_Hunter/pseuds/StarrySkied_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What doesn't kill you on first kiss makes you wish it had pushed you up against a tree and made sweet sweet love with you all night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Dangerous Thing

Wilson's tongue was extremely frustrating.

To start, it poked out far more than usual, on account of his lisp, and he often stuck it out unconsciously while doing something mentally taxing. It was just _there_ , in Daniel's sight range, and the little muscle made it impossible for Daniel to concentrate on anything.

He was making himself useful by tracking what they knew of Maxwell's movements, how he operated, the background of this universe. Wilson had considered it luxury, and thus unneeded information. Daniel was all too willing to keep track of such things. It made him feel somewhat of a help, though Wilson insisted to him on a very regular basis that Daniel simply existing was enough of a help. Daniel was skeptical, but Wilson insisted more often than not, and so eventually Daniel had simply let the conversation drop.

Right now, Wilson was building something. Daniel had no bloody idea what it was but the tongue was out again and oh God he didn't need this now, didn't need thoughts like these that clouded his brain, made him restless and oh so willing to do things no one even whispered about back home.

Had he been a God-fearing man? Would he have frowned upon such... Acts if he were exposed to them before the tonic?

He didn't know, which made this all the more infuriating. Wilson was _there_ and _distracting_ him to the point of madness and _fucking hell_ he just wanted to pin the scientist to the ground and kiss him silly.

Every time that idea rose it was drowned before it reached the surface. Wilson had shown absolutely zero interest in courting Daniel, or in Daniel courting him, and it was both a relief and a curse. Wilson was most likely from a time period a bit farther away from his own, judging by knowledge he possessed that was still beyond Daniel's understanding. Still, it had to be far too much to hope that Wilson was romantically interested in him.

Daniel's mind wandered absently, hand stilling on the page where he was writing. His thoughts swirled and changed, absent questions with no answers, old memories he could barely dredge from his mind that slipped through his mind's hand like water through one's fingers. The mental game of trying to capture his memories held his attention, senses spacing out as he competed against the Amnesia Tonic's powerful influence.

Suddenly, to his alarm, he felt something there. Something not him. Not right. That instantly halted his mind game, memories left to fade as his mind congregated around this new intruder, this change that he didn't entirely recognize or understand. He had a definite wall of his own mind, wary of this new experience but unwilling to touch it.

The new thing seemed... Almost like it wasn't there. Like whatever it was wasn't actively trying to enter Daniel's mind, which was confusing. He was... So used to people entering of their own accord... Right? Hadn't people done that? He couldn't remember.

He hesitantly reached out mentally and touched it.

Instantly there was a violent crash of memories, fast enough that Daniel was unable to find himself a foothold and oh no, no he knew this feeling, knew this familiar drowning feeling. A wave of terrorized panic surged up and drowned him and Daniel frantically imagined his mind in a box, away from these memories that were not his.

He surfaced with a painful breath and became aware that someone was breathing in time with him. Daniel's gaze moved to Wilson, who was heaving similarly and looked like he'd just been violated.

Daniel stuttered on a breath, trying to refocus his scattered thoughts, but shadows surged up and covered his eyes, pulling him down into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

_Running, running, had there ever been a time where he was completely sane? He couldn't tell, not in the dark, being chased, terrified, running out of oil, of light, of sanity, of time._

_There was something chasing him, but when he looked back it's form was different. Sometimes it was one of Alexander's horrific servants, sometimes it was a pure shadow that chased him, were controlled by the man who had put him here. He knew not the man's name, only that he had control._

_Sometimes the ground_ _beneath his feet was Brennenburg, sometimes grass, sometimes both or neither at the same time. Landmarks passed in his head that he both recognized and didn't know at all. Nothing lived, everything was here for him and him alone._

_Lead him, lead the pawn, lead it to it's goal. It will be taken and used like it was intended._

_Lead him to the Master._

**_Chase him to the Master!_ **

Daniel woke up screaming.

The cry died in his throat, but brought with it a violent panic attack. Daniel was convulsing, going between hot and cold flashes as fast as lightning.

He felt someone roll him onto his back and immediately he was struggling. "N-No please! Please don't- Don't take me to him, Please-!"

"Daniel!"

Daniel's eyes flew open, breathing fast and scared, to the sky, captured in a man's eyes. Daniel's next breath was a great, slow, shuddery inhale that left him absolutely exhausted.

Wilson was essentially straddling him, though Daniel had no energy left to act embarrassed, nor any energy to complain when Wilson hand came up to stroke his cheek. He felt feverish, ill, and shaken to his very core.

He knew where that mental connection had developed, he had used the very same connection with Alexander, running through Brennenburg, fearful and angry. He knew that connection, had hoped it had died with Brennenburg and it's master, but it appeared such was not the case. His body trembled against Wilson's own.

Wilson said nothing, though looked very very frightened. Daniel dimly wondered if he'd been thrashing in his sleep. Nightmares always brought with them violent fits, a reason he had often turned down Wilson's offers to sleep beside him on colder nights.

Eventually Wilson rose and left Daniel on the bedroll, quietly returning with a water canteen. Daniel swallowed dryly and attempted to push himself up, but failed rather impressively. Wilson reoriented himself so he was supporting Daniel's propped up torso. - which was naked, sweet Christ what had happened while he was unconscious?! Had Wilson undressed him?! - Daniel attempted to take the water, but his hands were shaking so badly he could barely hold the container.

"Wilson... Please." He felt weaker like this, felt shame rise within his chest. How utterly humiliating, he had to sit here and be fed and watered like a child.

Wilson didn't seem to mind in the slightest and helped him silently. Daniel was beginning to worry that he'd disturbed the poor man. Alexander had been the only one not violently put off by Daniel's nightmares, including Daniel himself.

"Ith that... Normal?"

He was speaking, thank God.

"Unfortunately yes." Daniel murmured apologetically. "I have had nightmares since I was a very small child, and the Shadow only served to make them worse. I rarely have dreamless nights, and I have not had a pleasant dream in all of the memory I have in my body."

Wilson nodded faintly, it looked like he might be sick himself. "You... You were jutht... thcreaming. You wouldn't thtop crying out and curthing. I wath afraid you'd roll yourthelf into the firepit." There was no humor to that. Daniel felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, my friend. The only other beside me to have seen me in the throes of a Shadow-induced nightmare was... Was Alexander." That was a disturbing thought.

They were both quiet for several minutes.

Suddenly, Daniel felt the thing again in his mind, but this time it was carefully reaching out, controlled and hesitant. Daniel knew what Alexander's mind was like and this was not his mind. He was alien, strange shapes to his thoughts that Daniel failed to comprehend. This felt... Safer. More human, in fact, all human.

Daniel reached out and connected the two.

Instantly he was aware of a presence so familiar he almost convinced himself it was Herbert, or Hazel. It was there, in his mind, not quite sure what it was supposed to do now.

Daniel began to coax it, slowly, felt it brush over the ruined, twisted remains of his memory, felt it slide slowly, whole, over every crack and Daniel had never felt this complete, this tranquil, ever in his life.

He slowly slid his own thoughts and consciousness into the other's mind and was assaulted with such a familiarity that he had no idea how he hadn't guessed it before.

His delight bled into a picture and he felt Wilson's mind recoil in alarm. Daniel lowered his mental assault and was pleased to find Wilson's emotions glowing in a pleased fashion.

 _What... is this? Daniel?_ The question was posed in a series of meanings and images that translated seamlessly.

 _Alexander was very gifted in strange arts._ Daniel replied, wincing at Wilson's recoil in response to Alexander's name.  _I believe either the Orb's power, or Alexander's own will to own me taught me in this... ability._

_Is it safe?_

_I believe so._

Wilson was trying to figure out how it worked, facts and figures stabbed at Daniel's head and he couldn't suppress a pained chuckle and a teasing thought.  _You are very clumsy._

 _I'm thtill trying to figure out how thith all workth!_ Wilson's insult at the comment was akin to that of a child. Daniel noted with amusement that his lisp was absent unless he was experiencing emotion. It was actually kind of adorable.

Oh, no. Bad road Daniel. Bad road.

He quickly cordoned off any and all sodomy-like thoughts from Wilson's curious - and gentler now - exploration of his mind.

_Daniel why do you have your mind cut off?_

He felt a slight wave of fear.  _Nightmares._ He lied.  _I don't want you to see what I dream about. It will scare you._

This answer didn't seem to satisfy Wilson but Daniel forced him to remain out of that section of his mind and refused to answer his questions.

* * *

 

It was a couple days later when the moment finally snapped.

Daniel was spacing out again. He and Wilson often telepathically communicated now for the pure convenience of long distance, entirely silent communication. They often simply left their minds open to one another as Wilson became more accustomed to moving slowly in Daniel's head.

It wasn't until Daniel felt a wave of shock that wasn't his did he realize how low his guard truly had been.

He'd been absently toying with imagined situations, a hand-holding to a kiss, cuddling without shirts to cuddling... even less dressed, imagining things a self-respecting gentleman would probably never have let cross their minds in a lifetime.

He hadn't realized how good Wilson was getting at sneaking into his mind.

Shock registered, followed by Wilson vocally making a very undignified squeaking noise. Daniel jumped and in one horrible second realized what had happened.

Daniel expelled Wilson in a wave of shame, not caring that he felt the other flinch. Daniel's voice shook when he spoke aloud, too loud for this, too loud after so many thoughts. "You must think me a perverted man."

Wilson's voice fumbled and Daniel felt the shame spill onto his cheeks. "You needn't speak."

"Daniel..."

"These thoughts, these... _ideas_ have plagued my mind for weeks." He gestured helplessly. "It is not a thing I should allow myself to do, nor pressure you into doing-"

He was cut off by a sudden, very fast, very _excited_ invasion of his mind.

Daniel yelped, alarmed, and found himself on his back, staring straight up at Wilson, who had a very visible blush on his cheeks.  _Shut up._

 _What?_ Daniel felt himself convey the very meaning of confusion.

Wilson shifted so not only was he straddling Daniel, but now their faces were very close. Very very close. Daniel felt his throat go dry.

 _Hello there._ Wilson had some sort of smug, happy grin on his face.

Daniel was thoroughly bemused.  _Why are you sitting on me?_

Daniel felt Wilson slide his mind around Daniel's experimentally and

Oh.

Oh God.

The feeling itself was bizarre, Wilson sliding into his involuntary feelings and basest emotions. He'd gotten much better at this than Daniel had anticipated. What he was not expecting was the odd jolt of pleasure down his spine which drew an audible gasping sound.

Wilson stopped, recoiled, and Daniel filled his mind with the feeling of wanting that _again_.

Wilson's hand cupped his cheek and Daniel was losing himself in Wilson's eyes, like falling into the sky and the sea all at once.

_Can I kith you?_

The response was an affirmative  _Oh God, yes._

Wilson surged forward and caught Daniel's lips on his own, moving slowly as their rational thoughts turned to pleasurable mush. Daniel was not sure he had ever enjoyed something more than watching Wilson fall apart from the inside out. He'd been craving this as badly as Daniel had, maybe not as long, but what he didn't have in length was more than made up for in the intensity. 

He was a good kisser, but also he was playing very dirty with this new connection, brushing along areas in Daniel's mind that drew small gasps and whines. Some of the sounds he was not even aware humanity could have made.

 _God_ his lips were so soft.

Daniel had expected them to be chapped, or bitten and tasting like blood, but there was nothing to suggest such a thing, and God his tongue, the little bastard was just everywhere, poking gently and twining around Daniel's own tongue like a hungry animal. It was a brief break for air before they were both back into it, Wilson's head tilting automatically to just get _closer._ Daniel felt an excited thrill jolt up his spine as they moved in time.

Hands automatically trailed up to touch, anywhere, _anything_ he could reach. He had never felt this good in his life.

Wilson seemed to be enjoying it too, if the fireworks of bliss in his mind were any indication. Daniel drew himself into Wilson's mind and delved into the exact spots Daniel knew he was being touched.

Wilson made a half-strangled sound into his mouth Daniel was not sure would ever be replicated, somewhere between a whimpering moan and an absolutely wrecked sighing noise and it shot straight down his spine into the pool of heat forming in his stomach.

Neither of them got any sleep that night.


End file.
